Through thick and thin
by Wolf's Business
Summary: Seth's life has been miserable the whole time. Jacob's suffering from a rare condition called longingness. What happens when the two meet and found happiness and sorrow at the same time? What happens when the love they have is forbidden ? Would one give up the other to correct what's wrong? Would the sacrifice and decision lead them to the right thing? Read and find out. Jacob/Seth
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I didn't own any of the characters. All the characters belonged to Stephanie Meyer's book _Twilight. _ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter 1**

**Seth's POV**

This day is my unlucky day. All of our food supplies just went out and we're stuck in the house with mom starving. The food supplies were gone two days ago and I don't have any money left to buy some. My mom got fired from her job as a cashier in some grocery store and her current condition is worse. She got sick from tiring herself from work and the added humiliation didn't help either. She got fired from her work because she was accused of stealing money from the machine. She was accused because she knew the combinations and when the money was taken, she was pointed out to be the culprit of it. There were no hard proof however but they still point their fingers to her. I was so mad when I heard the news. She was beaten by some of the staffs forcing her out to admit where she had hid the money when the truth was; she didn't even stole a single penny from the machine. The police didn't buy either, they only watched with their lousy eyes while my mom got continuously beaten. Injustice just proves itself when you lack power. That's how life in Forks works, you have money you earn glory and when you don't have money, none of them would give a damn. I was beyond pissed when I saw them beat my mom. I went to her and help her get away from the abusive people. They even manage to hit me but I ignored the pain. Some people gave us looks of disgust and some people gave us looks of pity. None of them came to our aid. They continued to walk as if the show was over.

That's what happened yesterday. I never ask my mom if what the people said were true. I knew she wouldn't do such a thing. My mom is a complete honest person, a loving and supporting mother a child could luckily ever have. But because of it, people take advantage of these. My father left us when my sister Leah died because of her disease. He said that he could not continue life knowing that everytime she looked at my mother, she reminds himself of his daughter Leah. We all went through the suffering and mourning but my father took it the most. One day, we found out his room empty, his wardrobe ransacked and some things missing. We knew that day that he run away from us. Few months after that incident, we were greatly affected by poverty. Even from the added salary of mine and of my mom, it wasn't enough. Soon, we can't pay the electricity bills and the lines were cut, the water however we manage to pay but for what's left of our money wasn't enough for a single meal for two people. We sell some of our furniture just so we can earn money for our food. I stop going to school knowing that I have to make my life more productive and helpful for both of us in order to survive. But life like to throw curve balls to us, my mom got fired and is sick and today's whether is prohibiting me from working outside. I have to make a living outside to buy some medicines for mom. I once tried to inform her that we should see a doctor but she keep insisting saying it would be a waste of money and that she will get better from this ordinary sickness. It was futile to debate with her, she keeps standing her ground, I gave up and let her rest in the bed. I wore my tattered jacket with some stitches on it and grabbed my raincoat that's been too small for my body. I brought my folders and papers that include my birth certificate, good moral conduct in my previous year and other stuff that might help me find a job. I went outside ready to face the world. It's hard to find a job when the rain is pouring hard and your head pounding from an empty stomach. I found a big expensive looking restaurant and was happy when I found a hiring poster. I tried to arrange myself to look decent and went inside. Some of the people gave me looks I couldn't comprehend. I tried to ask the waiter where the manager is and that I would like to apply a job of any position. He said he didn't know and that they do not easily let strangers enter his office. I tried to explain that I wanted to take the job offer but he ignored me and walked passed me as he busy himself serving the cold customers. The assistant manager approached me and asked me what I wanted. I told him I wanted to take the job offer and he slightly smiled and told me to follow him. We walked through the stairs and saw the door with the words "Manager's Office". I gulped inaudibly as I slowly knocked the door and enter

The manager said welcome but never did he once raise his head to look at me. I could tell he was busy as he rummage some folders and papers. By the time he's done stacking or doing what he's doing he look at me and asked me directly.

"You're here to take the offer?" he questioned me nonchalantly

" Yes sir" I said with determination

"Very well you can submit the resume" he said unenthusiastically

I handed him the folders and the envelope. He checked it carefully one by one. He then shuffled the papers back and again looked inside the envelope trying to see if there is still one paper cleared his throat and asked. "Where is you high school certificate?" he looked at my eyes.

"umm..Sir. you see.. I didn't finish high school, I stopped going to school to find a job and help my mother. I really need a job sir, she's sick and there's nothing else she can depend on but me. I lost my father and…." I didn't finish since he raised his hand back gesturing me to stop.

"If that's the case then the only job I can assign you is in the cleaning maintenance, a janitor position. I wanted to help you but this is the only way that I can see that suits your résumé. I'm sorry". He said

"Thank you sir, thank you very much. It'll be enough sir. Thank you. I'll do my best sir" I said gladness evident in my voice

"Ok then, you can start, shall we" he said as he clasped his hands in the air " You can find your uniform at the locker room near the cooking area, you're small so you can easily fit in the uniform. The mop and other things are also found in there" he said as I bowed my head slightly and walked outside the door heading to the locker room.

When I finished wearing the uniform and grabbed the things I needed. I went outside the room and walked to the dining area where the customers are busy eating and occupied by their expensive gadgets. I started my work moping first the floor near the entrance where most of the muddy footprints are present because of the rain outside. I smiled slightly and hummed while I neatly mopped the floor.

**Jacob's POV**

Being a celebrity is hard. You have to avoid the paparazzi and do nice for the people to like you. I didn't actually need to please everyone; they already like me through my looks, not to brag or anything. My father is probably the richest man in the world. He owned almost all the company worldwide and has access to all of it. He recently even bought Google Company and the money he earns is tremendous. Sometimes, I wonder why I have to work when I could spend all my life with dad's richness. But he keep, pushing me to work as to value how to earn money and that being a famous celebrity will add a good impression to the family. My father was once a poor man that belongs to a poor family, but because of his intelligence, he worked hard and earned his progress that leads him to his current state. But sometimes because of money, he loses some of his values and becomes greedy when it comes to money. I didn't complain though, I'm the son of the richest man on earth. I can do whatever I want whenever I want. I didn't have to go to school, I'm rich enough to bother education. I have friends and they are all rich people. I can hang out with them but most of the time I spent all of my days in my career. This day however is an exemption. I have a date with a hot celebrity girl. I've dated almost all the pretty and hot female in show business but usually only last for a week. My friends even made a bet about how I can't keep a girl for five days and to be honest, it's the truth. I turned them down when I found them uninteresting and would instantly find another girl. I'm the typical Playboy as of my age. I'm 20 with a body epitome of perfection. With sculpted eight packs abs, chiseled chest, bulky and meaty arms and all of the part of my body belongs to the definition perfection. I was all natural nothing else, just natural since the day I was born. I was gifted in all fields and department. I excel playing sports like football and basketball. But most of all, I was gifted to acquire a power to seduce girls and even some boys I didn't intend to. I am a sex god.

However, even though I could possibly have almost everything, there's still missing. There is this void in my being that needs to be filled. That void that threatens to empty my being and ruin the dream life I have now. The void called longingness and I intend to find a person that could fill and completes me. That however, is a very difficult task. Sure I can have someone I want in just a flick of my fingers but I'd like to think in a different perspective, could I possibly have anyone even when I don't have the life I so called in front of me? I don't have high standards when finding someone, all I ever want is someone that is true to itself and seeing now a day's, people like this are considered an endangered species. I wanted to find that someone but all of the girls I had dated were all the same. They never complete me so I just played them along. This girl I'm seeing tonight would hopefully fulfill me; heck the girl I'm seeing tonight has big breast and big ass. Somehow I have a feeling that she's not the girl in my dreams but there's something telling me that I have to date her tonight and found out. I want to give her a chance. As usual, I date girls in big expensive restaurants and treat them special, when in fact the truth is, I don't want them to date in my house afraid I'll make a mistake that I might regret for the rest of my life. I'd like to call the date off as to see there's no point of it really. As much as I hated it, I choose to follow with my intuition and date her in the restaurant.

Of course, I didn't feel nervous or anything. I've dated a lot of girls so dating another one wouldn't be a problem. I know how the drill works, first wear clothes that would look appealing and impress your date, second fetch her and treat her like a princess and third the crucial part, getting to know each other. Usually they failed at the third part so that's why I don't choose any of them, They are not compatible with me and if ever I force myself in to, it's inevitable and will badly end to both sides, so playing safe is the best choice. I called the manager on some restaurant I want to make a reserve for. It's in Forks, one of the richest cities in the state. I prepared myself and walked in my technology-based garage. The rain was still pouring but the umbrella I bought is big enough to shelter two people. I entered my car and took the drive to my date's house.

**Seth's POV**

The manager called all the staffs and committees including me. He said that Jacob Black and Rose Cullen, two famous celebrities would dine in the restaurant tonight. He ordered us to do our best effort to meet their demands and basic needs that includes, wearing a proper attire, a clean and organized place and to always wear a smile whenever they are within the proximity. It also means we have to do our double effort since they are arriving early. I rushed and mopped the floor, wiped the tables and deodorize the air. I even vacuumed the carpet making sure there's no trace of dust left behind. I can sense that my manager is very nervous; he was literally pacing back and forth. That stopped when we heard an engine roaring and the welcome bell rang in the door. We immediately lined up and wear our best smile as they passed us, we bowed to both of them. None of them give us any attention, it was good though it means less pleasing and serving. When they got seated, we immediately broke our line and began to work our job. For me it is about mopping the mud tracks that are left in the floor. They were the only people in the restaurant, the restaurant is too expensive that people don't usually come in here to spend thousand dollars for a single glass of water. They ordered their food and they chatted while waiting for their food to come. It is pretty clear that the girl does much of the talking and the boy seems uninterested. The boy's eyes wander around until it met mine. Remembering the meeting we had earlier with the staffs, I smiled the best smile I could muster and gave a curt nod. He intensely stared in my eyes that it becomes very uncomfortable. His eyes softened and I instantly avert my eyes away from his gaze. It was awkward. I can still feel his predatory eyes prying me. Then I heard the sudden boom of the girl's voice.

"Hey! are you even listening?!" she loudly said. His eyes immediately snapped wide open. The girl effectively ends the boy's reverie. I chuckled slightly to myself but I swear he heard it. I was in trouble right now and any moments now I'll be out in this restaurant. I cursed myself for thinking like that. I can't risk everything I worked hard for, my mom needs me and I need this job to keep us alive. I gave a low sorry and walked to the comfort room.

**Jacob's POV**

I am very uninterested to what this girl talks about. She kept talking and talking that sometimes I wonder if she would ever get tired or would it ever be possible for her to accidentally lock her jaws permanently if she wouldn't stop talking. I didn't want to be rude or anything, I just want the date to end, but it's too far for it to end. We just got seated and our orders aren't even here yet. I roamed my eyes around looking for something that might give me interest. That is until I saw a short boy, with age of around 16 or 17 diligently mopping the floor. I don't know what happened next but I can't pry my eyes away from him. He's entertaining for the fact of mopping the floor but that's not what caught my eyes. His eyes met mine and he smiled. His eyes were chocolate brown I can still see it from afar. The bright smile was very entrancing I was caught up with his smile. I can't move my eyes it's like a magnet that forces my eyes to bind and meet his. He stiffened a bit and gave a curt nod then turned around. My eyes are still glued to him. I watched every move and shift of his body that is until I heard a loud bang in my ears.

Instinctively, my eyes snapped opened from my dreamy state. She asked me if I was listening and I was conflicted if I should tell her the truth or the lie. She already caught me off guard so lying would be the bad move to make. I heard him chuckled slightly and I felt embarrassed. The little fuck dared to laugh the current condition I was in and here I am flushing slightly. Never in my life did I get embarrassed in front of a low person. Yes, I still considered him low though. He muttered a sincere apology and in instant, I was no longer angry. That boy has an effect on me like he can control my emotions. I said a quick ok but he doesn't hear it. He went into the comfort room and here I am left alone with my date. She's still pissed for ignoring her. I apologize to her and held her hand and kiss it bitterly. Just like the power I possessed, she falls for the trap. She already forgave me. The waiter then came and handed us our food nodding before walking away. I was thankful for the food as it momentarily stopped Rose from talking. When we finished eating the main course, the dessert came up. The waiter walked with the dessert on his tray. The comfort room door opened and like a magnet, my eyes instantly search for the boy that is until I felt a cold wet spongy feeling on my shirt. I looked at it and found my dessert splattered all over my shirt. I cursed the waiter for the clumsiness and also to myself for not being aware of it. The waiter slipped because of the puddle of water in the floor that was forgot to mop. He groaned as his head hit the floor hard but not hard enough to bleed or make him unconscious. I stood up and walked over the manager.

**Seth's POV**

I'm so going to get fired. As the reason why the waiter slipped was my goddamn fault. I forgot to mop the area near the couch they seated and now all eyes were on me including the manager. I didn't know what to do. It's my first day in work here and I already caused havoc on my first time. I tried to grab the waiter's arm to help him stand up. The celebrity boy was no longer in sight. He must've confronted the manager and probably complain. Rose just had enough. She stood up and yelled at me. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU RUIN MY NIGHT AND ALSO MY DRESS!" I was shocked at the outburst as she ran off the door opened the car door and went inside, her assistant drive her away from this place. Now I was alone, or so I thought. There stood near the kitchen door the celebrity boy and my manager. I gulped.

"Seth, guide Mr. Black to the comfort room so that he can change his shirt". My manager ordered.

I nodded and direct Mr. Black to the comfort room. There I gave him a spare shirt. Throughout the walk, his eyes never falter to stare at my body. When we entered the comfort room, I closed the door and locked it. I then talked to him quite harshly.

"What did you talk with the manager". I menacingly said, eye's wild and nose flared. He just laughed and pushed me away softly. " Whatever we talk with the manager, keep between us" he then added "Careful who you mess up with kid, you probably don't know me". I stopped realizing it's true I really didn't know him. He eyed me quite amused that I was quiet for a second.

"My name's Jacob Black, son of Billy Black, you probably heard the famous surname Black" he said with his cocky voice and a smug face that I started to hate.

"Oh yeah! I know him! So what? Doesn't mean you're the son of the richest man on earth doesn't mean you could scare off other people" I said. He was taken back with my outburst. "And I don't care who I messed with! I don't care if that person is rich or a celebrity" I said in anger, blood boiling up my skin. He took off his shirt as he tried to flex some of his muscles. I didn't notice he was big and build. I cursed my little mouth for not thinking but to blabber everything. Now I look intimidated as his chest rose up and seems to cover my whole face. He walked slowly towards me and I unconsciously walked behind. Every time he takes a step forward I did the same retreating to his massive form. That is until I reached the cold tiled wall and got trapped. He then stopped in his tracks and put both of his bulky arms in the wall in each side of my face, cornering me. His breath ghosted over my exposed neck as he muttered something.

"You got attitude kid, careful what you say, I might put that pretty mouth of yours to good use" he said aggressively and seductively? I didn't really understand. I pushed him hard but he wouldn't even budge. Taking advantage to my smaller frame, I slipped down and escape his predatory stance. "And by the way, why are you the one being mad when I was the victim of accident?" He said raising his eyebrow. I tried to reply, but couldn't think of a reason. I have a personal reason and that is the fear of losing the job. I wouldn't tell him for a change. I couldn't come up with a reason so I made an excuse so I wouldn't have to face this predicament.

"Whatever, I'm done talking" I said as I turned around ready to walked out the room until I felt a hand grasped my arm

"Wait!" he said slightly panicking. " I didn't want to piss you, what we talk with the manager was good news, I requested him not to fire you out of your job". "He said you're a newbie and I don't really want someone get kicked out on their job just because of a little accident" he said, surprised evident in my face. I was trying to sink down the information and regain my composure.

" I'm so.. sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I was just too worried what would happen to my mom when she hears the bad news, I was just scared. Thank you Mr. Black and I'm sorry again for approaching you in a different way" I said tearing up a little. Happy that the person I loathed the most was indeed trying to help me stable my job.

He held my chin up and wiped away the tear that was threatening to fall out of my eyes with his thumb. He looked directly in my eyes with concern and adoration."Don't cry, shh, I'm sorry too for being an arrogant asshole, mind starting over again?" He said trying to lighten the air that was thick from the fight we just had earlier. I nod my head up and down.

"My name is Jacob Black" this time his voice sweet and tender not the cocky voice he had displayed earlier. He offer his right hand for a handshake

"Seth… Seth Clearwater" I said but before I could accept his hand. I heard the manager called my name outside. " I'm sorry I have to go, you should go too." I cleared my throat and change my tone " Thanks for coming Mr. Black to Spork's Restaurant. Hope you have a fun time here." I said knowing he didn't actually have fun here but still I tried to be formal. I pointed the door that leads to the exit " This door sir lead you to the exit, thank you and come again" I said as I closed the door and rushed to the Manager's Office.

**Jacob's POV**

I stared blankly at the door. I was still stunned at the moment, my hand still up for the shaking. I move my right hand down in my right side. As I exited the restaurant, I forgot that I have a date that wasn't finished. Then, I remembered she walked away and went home first. That however, I was glad that I didn't have to be stuck with her. I couldn't help but smiled as I recall the encounter with the boy. The boy is very interesting. Never in my life have I encounter a person that would be as impulsive as I am when I get angry. He was stunning and unpredictable. He's kind and very understanding to his mother. He thinks maturely despite the boyish face and small physique he has. The more I think of him, the more I admire him. Somehow I want to protect him and care him. Just as I thought, I'm glad I agreed to date Rose for a change that I met him. The way he says Mr. Black is so sexy and it's turning me on even though it was unintentional. I want to caress him; I want him to be mine. This is the answer to my prayer. SETH CLEARWATER the boy I found interest to. This day indeed was my lucky day.

**A/N: How about that for a beginner? Do you like it or despise it. Either way, I'm still kinda new to this so please let me lend your thoughts by clicking the review button. Please tell me what you think. Don't hesitate to correct any mistakes :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Jacob's POV**

It's been a month since I've last saw my Seth. Yes, you heard it I said "my" since he belongs to me and I consider him a possession that is only mine. Being away from Seth is painful and the longing void that is in my heart is slowly eating me alive. I have to find and see Seth. Ever since the encounter, my dad asked me about who's the lucky girl. I gave him a confused look. He said that I have an odd behavior lately, I looked youthful and happy and that I no longer act like a brat anymore. I must admit, Seth did this to me. I become mature for him. I'm ready to be with him through thick and thin. But the paparazzi much more prefer to make things harder for us. Yes, I said us. I considered him a part of me and I believe we're together.

Last month was very hectic. I was so busy with the new film. I was casted as a main actor in an action slash drama movie genre. I didn't have time to see my Seth. However this time, I call a break and they respected it. This day is already planned. This day I'm going to see him. I was so excited that I woke up very early this morning. I walked to my programmed bathroom. The bathroom did the things for me it is technology-based just like all the room in the house. The house was big and it takes time to really get to know the places. But this time, I was too focused on meeting Seth today. I walked to my Clothing Room, there were all my clean expensive clothes are stacked. I really spent a lot of time picking clothes. I chose a white v-neck branded genuine t-shirt that is covered by my black shiny long sleeve jacket with four buttons at each side of my body with a stretchable belt tucked around diagonally from the upper right side to the lower left side. The pants I wore were the latest model of Secret Circus brand that wasn't even published to the public yet. The shoes I wore were even expensive. The blings were carefully sorted and attached. Overall, the clothes I wore would probably price to ten million dollars or more minus the blings. God, I sounded like a girl.

"Girls" that word humors me a bit. Before I met Seth I've been totally obsessed with girls. I never think the possibility that I would be into guys. Well to be honest, I never been into other guys but Seth. It's like Seth has its own classification of gender in that way I was totally attracted to. I couldn't imagine telling my father or my friends about my new self-discovery and their reactions would totally destroy me. The feelings I have for Seth is forbidden, a sin, a disgrace that will bring shame to our family name. However, what would someone do if your love is forbidden but is too strong to ignore. It pains the person to be away from their one true love. There's nothing else in the world that I wanted but to be with him. I would give up my wealth just to be with the person I love but this time isn't the right time. As of now, I want to cherish every moment I have to spend my time with Seth. I'll wait and hopefully it wouldn't end and lose either one way.

I drove in my car, heading to the place where my love first met. The place where my heart beats for, the place where my Seth work. It pains to see Seth work a tiring job. The face he displayed when he roughly and determinedly mopped the floor, I wanted to kiss the stress marks on his forehead to relax. But time will come that I could freely do everything I want with him. This time is not the time. As the restaurant came into view, my heart beats loudly, skipping beats and sweat began to form in my forehead. It's like having a date for the very first time. I grabbed my face towel in the car and wipe myself clean. I sprayed limited edition expensive cologne made from London exclusively imported and made for me just the way I like it. With each step to the door, my mouth's drying.

At the moment I was inside the restaurant, I was so thirsty so I ordered a glass of water. The restaurant just opened early morning and they offer breakfast meals. And of course, the maintenance and cleaning committee first shift of work is, by early morning where giving a good impression to the restaurant is vital and critical. I raised my newspaper and drank my coffee. I keep stealing glances at Seth as he bends his body while he tried to reach the hard to clean areas. His ass showing everything in the thin material, which showed Seth's bubble butt and black boxer. Blood began to rush to my nether regions and it becomes uncomfortable. My face was hot and red. My head is trying to battle with my dick and with some miracle, my head won. Seth had already turned his face to my direction and it seems like he already noticed me. That's the signal that I have to quit my little act and approach him directly. As I got closer to him, I detect the conflict that was written in his face. He looks like he wanted to say something but prohibiting himself to do it. So I made the first move.

"Hi, Seth" I said "How are you?" I said softly. The question bothered him so much. He didn't answer for a second but he did it anyway. "Hello, Mr. Black" He answered nervously, "I'm ….okay" he said preventing himself to sob "You're not okay, tell me what's wrong Seth, maybe I can help" concern dripping in my voice. "I..It's nothing.. It doesn't concern you anyway..I..It's my problem to deal with" he said while a fresh single tear falls in his right cheek. "If knowing that it's your problem that you need to dealt with then you become my problem, so that also makes it my problem, our problems" I said as he tried to process the heavy words I just left "I care for you Seth" that was a slipped, I didn't want him to hear that but the emotions are too overwhelming it's bubbling and oozing from the container called my heart.

"It's my mom… she's in the hospital now for two weeks. She's in coma and the doctor can't maintain the medicines she needed…because…because.." he wasn't able to finished as he sobbed hard . I hugged him tight in my chest. I caressed his back just to calm him down and talk the problem to me straight. "Sh..she's the only family I have left and.. I can't provide her the medicines…because.. it's too expensive. The room expense enough is beyond my salary. The doctor called earlier this morning and told me that if I can't.. give her the medicines she needed this afternoon..sh..she cou..ld..she couldn't make …it" he tried his best to explain despite from the harsh sobbing. The sight pains me. I would do everything in my power just to avoid seeing him in this state. Without second thought, I absentmindedly said I'll help. He looked at me surprised but then his eyes softened and fresh new tears welled up in his eyes. "You don't have to if you didn't actually want to" he said monotonously. It scares me like he already gave up and lose hope. "No..no I'll help you.. I want to help you" I whispered as I also began to

sob but fighting it to escape. His eyes were glad and happy it brightly shimmered with his tears. Suddenly I was tackled in the ground. He hugged me tightly tears staining my jacket. I didn't mind though, for me it was a dream come true. It didn't last long though he began to regain his composure and began apologizing profusely. He apologize for simple things like he's sorry for the trouble he cause me, he's sorry that he dirtied my jacket and sorry that he tackled me in the ground while he hugged me tightly as if his life depends on me.

I talked to him that it's nothing. I then offered him a ride in the car to go and visit his mom and that I needed to talk the doctor for the payments. We safely arrived to our destination. People began to see us and started to recognize me. I cursed slightly as groups of fans were blocking my way towards the room where Seth's mom is confined. Seth already was on top of the stairs while I looked at him with admiration. As the sunlight touches his skin, he looks like he's glowing and the delightful smile in his face melt my heart. He truly looks like an angel and I look like a foolish mortal madly and sinfully in love with another being. The screams were shattering my ear as I gave a wave and one by one gave those autographs. Some girls even tried to steal kisses but I avoid them instantly before they land a kiss on me. My skin belongs to Seth just like he belongs to me. I successfully manage to make my way on the top with Seth. We both wear the hospital gown and mask and entered the ICU room. There laid Seth's mom, as if first look, it seems like she's dead but the only signs that keep me believing she's still alive is the constant beeping of the heart monitor. I watched Seth as he sat beside the bed and touched her hand.

**Seth's POV**

I can't believe in the most crucial time in the day, God send an angel to help me through this. Honestly, before Jacob came, I began to lose hope. I embrace the possibility of the loss of another family member, my only family left. And if that happened, it seems like life doesn't mean anything to me anymore. My mom is the very reason why I should stay strong and continue living.

When I returned home during our encounter in the restaurant with Mr. Black. I almost fainted when I noticed mom stopped breathing. She slept hard and looks like she's dying. I checked any visible pulse and luckily found a weak one. She's dying. I rushed her to the hospital. I didn't have money to ride a taxi or a cab. I ran to the nearest hospital. I was being ignored by the nurses and some doctors but fortunately, I found the doctor who's been my father's bestfriend when they were still in their high school years. He hastily called the nurses that once ignored my help and he took my mom in the emergency room. Outside, I waited what felt like hours. I was tired and exhausted from the running and work. I didn't have time to sleep. It was three in the early morning when the doctor announced that she's stable and that she's in a coma due to the lack of oxygen in her brain. He provided her an oxygen tank and some free medicines. I was thankful for that, I teared up a little bit from the slight show of kindness from other people besides from my mom.

I made a request from my manager and told him about my current condition and that I need a lot of money to pay the hospital bills. He fully understood and he gave me an overtime work. I work twenty four seven and it's very exhausting. I felt dizzy from the lack of sleep and food. However, I did my best to fight the battle. I didn't want death to win and I'm fully determined for the title. But as days passed by, inch by inch my hope dissipated. I was feeling hopeless. I prayed to God for more strength. The next day, the doctor called me and told me about the medicines mom needs. He said that if weren't able to provide the medicines later this afternoon, she wouldn't make it. I dropped into my knees and abandon the doctor that was still on the phone. The little hope I have left was shattered. My mom couldn't make it. She'll be gone away permanently. She'll leave me alone in this cruel world. Hundreds of thoughts evade at once disrupting any rational thinking I have and draining the sanity for what's left of my mind. The bell rang signaling that a customer just entered the restaurant early in the morning. Even though I was in a verge of losing my everything, I'll still have to try and fight. I grabbed the cleaning materials and walked to the dining room. I was cleaning the corner of the wall made of glass and it's kind of hard to reach. I have this feeling of being watched so I turned around and was fully aware of the stranger drinking his cup of coffee.

The man was reading a newspaper and it covered his whole face. I have this intuition that somehow I knew and met this stranger. His built is vaguely familiar. The color of his skin and his hairstyle has been tattooed in my mind but couldn't place it. I didn't know I was staring at him for a long time. That was until I saw the strong jaw of his face and the predatory eyes that I once remember. This person could be that answer to my prayer! He could help me with the medicines and bills. I was ecstatic but soon, the pessimist side of my personality overtakes me. Why would a person whom you just met a couple of weeks ago be willing to help a low complete stranger? I stiffened as he continuously stared at me. So I turned around and continued my work. That is until I heard footstep coming on my way. He had detected the struggle I have in my mind. Then he said a simple hi to me and added another how are you question. The second question really hits the nerve inside. I wanted to say I'm not ok but what came out of my mouth was the complete opposite. I tried to fight a sob but quite unsuccessful about it. Now that he noticed it, he will surely going to bug the hell out of me. I smiled and said I'm ok but he saw my façade and so he kept asking me what's wrong. I shrugged the question off and that my problem doesn't concern him anyways. My eyes betrayed the composure I tried hard to regain. He took noticed of it and with a serious face and concern voice, he said that if it were my problem that's makes it his problem too. At first it doesn't makes any sense but when he slipped the words I care for you, everything tried to make sense. He was a gentle creature and that he wanted to help people in need. That's I tried hard to believe.

Rumor spread that he's a selfish, arrogant bastard that breaks people's hearts and dreams. But the person in front of me was the complete opposite of it. I spilled everything all the information and the emotions I so hard tried to keep. Slowly the burden in my heart is somewhat lifted and I felt an incredible relief. He hugged me in his chest as I continued to assault him with my problem. Tears were falling dramatically and I didn't even dare for a second to stop it. I let it flow till my heart's content. He said he would help me. I froze, what I heard just a moment ago could it be true? I was ecstatic I wanted to shout, dance and jump for joy from the tremendous happiness I felt. I tackled him and thanked him profusely. I hugged him so tight, my arms are going numb. Then I realized who this person I just tackled to. I cleared my throat and stand up. Not looking his eyes, ashamed from incredulous action I just presented. I apologized profusely. Maybe he changed his mind now and realized that he didn't want to help me and that he found it disgusting from the embrace. I cleared that thought away. Right now, I want to make believe even for a short time that there would be another person willing to help me and that this thing is a real deal. He offered me to ride his car to visit my mom to the hospital. I didn't waste a second, I hopped inside the car. The car as expected is luxurious, a new model I think from the looks of it, the car was probably bought yesterday or the other day. I was so happy and excited that I forgot to inform my manager that I was going outside.

The ride to the hospital was awkwardly quiet. He tried to talk but stopped himself before he finished the sentence. I didn't mind, I was too focused on the destination we're heading to. We reached the hospital and I got out of the door immediately. I climbed the stairs and look behind me making sure Mr. Black was still able to follow me. That is, until I heard a fan girl screamed. I watched as he was covered by hoard of fans. He smiled and wave and raised his head to look at me. His eyes gaze on me for a second and I mouthed him a "hurry". I entered the room and wear the hospital mask and gown. He did manage to escape and follow after. We then entered the hospital and there laid my mom. She was immobile, different tubes were inserted in his nose, skin and mouth. The heart monitor was beeping loudly in the ICU room. I walked and sat beside my mom. I picked her slightly cold hands and talked to her everything. I said that we would no longer worry about the expense as an angel came in the restaurant and decided to help us. I said it intentionally loud so Mr. Black heard it. I looked at the corner of my eyes and I saw him smile. I then sang a song for her. The song she sang when I was still a child. The same song that would lull me to sleep.

**Jacob's POV**

Seth's voice was melodic, even if he occasionally forgets some of the lyrics, he would hum and the sound is very fluttering to my ears. The nurse informed us that it's time to leave the room. We picked up our things and leave. Since we have nothing to do, I offer him to watch a movie in our own exclusive cinema my dad and I owned. My friends can freely enter the place but even them they are limited.

"I'd like to but I have to return to work" he said with dismay

"I already called your manager and inform him that you are going to the hospital and that it's urgent" I said

" Really? did you really do that?" he said a bit skeptical

" Yeah" I said. I gave him my best smile that could easily melt a girl's heart. He returned the smile and from the looks of it, It was I who was greatly affected by it rather than him. And he wasn't even trying.

My phone rang, stopping me once again from my dreamy state. I grabbed my phone to see who's calling me. I was surprised to know it was my dad. My dad always calls me when there is something really important happening. I answered the call and he directly asked me where I have been.

"I am with a friend dad, why? what happened?" I ask trying to divert the topic

" Really?" He said with reluctance, " Anyways, I saw you on the internet today with a boy in the hospital" then he added " I know you Jake, you don't let strangers ride your car, heck you wouldn't even let your friends ride your own car. The people who were allowed to ride in your car was me and the previous girls you date with" he said, very observant. "Who and how important could this person be that you have to make an exemption with?" he added.

I tried to make an excuse " Well, people change and I hope you'll change. See you dad, I'm going out with my new friend" I said annoyed.

"Who? Who is your friend? Is he the son of a friend of ours? Do I know him? Is he an associate to the company?" He said. I didn't answer him though, I hang the phone. Seth heard the whole conversation as I forgot to turn the loud speaker off.

"Well, you could tell your dad that I'm the lost son of the royal king in a faraway kingdom" he said playfully. We laughed together and I felt a huge comfort from him. Throughout the ride we chat. This time however, I am very interested to every word he says. Throughout the conversation, I learned that we have a lot of things in common.

"Well my favorite animal is a wolf. They're strong and fast and I love them" he said cheerfully like a child.

" A wolf? You sure you love wolves? How come you love them when you're like a puppy yourself" I said playfully. I laughed at the scowl he gave me.

"It's not a puppy, you call it a cub, smartass" he remarked. I laughed more at his childish antics.

"Whatever pup, well you better look up at me because I'm the wolf' I said as I look him at the corner of my eye while I'm driving.

"Wolf? You don't look like a wolf! You look like a Chihuahua!" he shouted and laughed.

"Yeah right, laugh it up. Well look at yourself you're so short then what makes you then?"I said challenging him.

"I'm not short, this is the average height of a sixteen years old" he said. _So he's sixteen years old_. "You're just big because you're not normal, you're just addicted to steroids that's why" he said trying to defend himself

Instead of being insulted, I got turned on. "Oh yeah, what if I tell you this is a real deal?" I said. "Yeah right" he scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Why don't you touch it to see it yourself" I sneakily seduce him. I mentally smirked as I saw the faint blush that was on his cheeks. He turned his head away and focused himself at window.

"You know you're the first friend I ever made, if that is, if you consider me as your friend?". That caught me by surprised. The poor kid was lonely the whole time. That's why he's so grown up. He didn't have time to socialize and make friends and he's dealing heavy problems a child of his age shouldn't have. "Of course, I treat you as a friend, in fact I consider you my bestfriend already. Wow, that's got to be a new record of having a bestfriend within a day or so". He giggled sweetly.

We reached the private lot owned by our family. It takes another travel just to reach the cinema. I took a quick glance at Seth. His eyes were all around the area. The poor boy was probably amazed by the scene in front of him. There are a lot of buildings and individually gives entertainment. There, walked some of the celebrities busying themselves shopping at our mall. Some people are filming for their next project movie. The place really fascinated my Seth. If it were my first time to actually see this place my reactions wouldn't be too far like Seth's. We reached the destination and I parked the car. We got out of the car and we were heading to the entrance. The moment the scan was done the door automatically opened. The cold air of the cinema hit both of our face. The movie we were going to watch is an action movie entitled Abduction and I'm going to surprise him with the main actor.

**Seth's POV**

The travel to Mr. Black's cinema was pretty amusing. The place was like a carnival. People were busy doing their stuff. I even recognize some of the famous Hollywood actors staying in. The view was outstanding. What really caught my attention is the beach. It's so beautiful and serene. The one that you see on magazine, it was it. I was too stunned at the moment that I didn't know we already arrived. In front of me is a huge building with the words plastered Black Company. Mr. Black led me the way to the cinema. Some people gave me uncomfortable stares. I noticed that I was still wearing my uniform from the restaurant. I didn't care though; I don't want to bother anyone just because I was still wearing the uniform. We made it to the dark room. The air was extremely cold that I unconsciously rubbed my hands and breathe it out. We settled in the seat row and the film began to run. I asked Mr. Black what we're going to watch but he only said it's a surprised. I never am a fan of surprises. I get them everyday and at unusual times. The movie starts to roll and so it begins.

The main actor was named Nathan and he looks oddly familiar. He was just a typical 18-year old boy with a troubled past of not knowing his parents. There have been cases of missing children and together with Karen, they did a research of finding them. They went through their journey facing enemies, gun shots and pain. The movie went on and on when the part where Nathan smiled, I then identified it was Mr. Black that was playing the role of the main actor. Everytime he got hit or punched, Mr. Black would flinched or move or say oww. It was amusing to see it. Then the wild scene appeared. The scene where Nathan and Karen rode inside the train and were passionately kissing. I sensed Mr. Black uneasiness. He kept glancing at me everytime they touch and kiss. I pretend that I didn't noticed his glancing that is until he stand up and cleared his throat.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat". He roughly tugged my hand and forced me to stand up. "Hey, let me go, I can walk you know" I irritably said. He let go of my hand and when we were outside he breathe out a sigh of relief. "Why are we leaving? The movie hasn't end yet" I complained. "It's boring anyways, I already know the story" he said nonchalantly. "Well I didn't and I want to know the ending" I retorted. "Trust me you don't want to like the ending" he said. "Why?..what happened in the ending? He ignored my question and walked ahead. With the awkward stares the people were giving me, I followed him immediately.

"Now, where are we going?" I asked him. He replied "We are going to eat. We have our restaurant with the best cooks in the world. The food is mind blowingly delicious". He said cockily. "Then why do you still visit the restaurant I worked on?" I questioned him. "Because you're there and I want to see you" he said directly. I momentarily stopped, shocked by the blunt reply. " But I already made myself a sandwhich" I whined. He looked at me annoyed "Don't worry I'll treat you to one of the delicious food here, that is waaaay too delicious than your sandwhich" he exaggerated. "Whatever you say, whatever you do I'm still going to eat my sandwhich and there is nothing you can do about it" I argue. He just laughed and pinched my right cheek. "You're so damn cute you know that?" he said as he embarrassed me further. I swipe his hand away and gave him the darkest glare I know. He went inside and got seated on the couch. He watched me through the glass as he patiently waited for me to come inside. I disappoint him as I grabbed my sandwhich from the bag and sat at the floor and started to eat. I took a bite and chew it. Before I could take another bite someone jerk me up and dragged me to some unknown place. I couldn't fight it since he inserted a huge amount of force. I followed him like a rag doll. I look at the person who dragged me all to the… wait…what is this place?

"What is this place?" I asked him

"What does it looks like?" he returned the question to me

The place was covered with grass and flowers. There was a little creek and the water in it is so clean and very clear. I could see the fishes thoroughly through the water. I looked up to see a little waterfall. The water reflected the light from the sky as it mirrors the heaven making an illusion. The place was beautiful. I look at the captor who dragged me in this place. The captor was no other than Mr. Black.

"Where did.. you take me Sir?" I asked dumbfounded by the sheer intense beauty of nature.

"Call me Jacob or Jake from now on, there's no need for formalities here" he said then he added " This place was once a beautiful forest. It was too beautiful that my father and I felt guilty if ever we were going to convert this land. Instead, we renovated the place and improve it. We preserve this little area not wanting to ruin the piece of art work". While he said the last word, he averted his eyes to meet mine. I stared back at his eyes. We were too lost in the staring contest. That stopped when Mr. Black phone rang. He snapped back from reality and answered the phone.

What did just happened? What's this feeling I felt just now? Am I..I No Seth! That's ridiculous. Mr. Black is straight and he is just playing with you. Maybe this is how it felt to have a friend. The feelings are mutual and it should stay that way, nothing more nothing less. He just pitied me that am right. He pitied me and he just want to help me. I tried to straighten myself and push the feeling inside. I watched as he talk to his father. When he was done, he sat beside me.

**Jacob's POV**

My dad called for the second time and in the worse timing ever. I was too lost in Seth's eyes. I was too mesmerized that I began to lower my face closer and closer to his face. We were about to kiss! that's when my dad have to interrupt and ruin the moment. I was annoyed as hell. My dad called because he wants to inform me about my birthday celebration that is coming up next week. He said about his biggest surprised gift I'm going to have in my birthday. I end up the call and sat beside Seth.

I looked at Seth's face and figured that he's having an internal conflict. "What's wrong Seth" I asked. He jumped slightly at the question. "N..nothing nothing's wrong" he laughed nervously. It was too unusual for Seth to act like that. He tried to change the subject as he asked me why his dad called. I told him about my birthday next week and the party that's going to happen. He smiled a bit and nodded. I then added "Would you like to come, I'd be happy if my bestfriend is there celebrating my birthday. His eyes gleamed with joy and I felt proud to make a reaction so cute and innocent from Seth. Then, at equal rate of time his eyes down casted. I worry at the sudden change then he spoke up. "I don't have money, I can't buy you gift I would be a walking shame in your party" My heart broke at that thought. I tried to speak and reason out but he beat me to it. "Plus I would be the fish out of water, I don't belong to your party Jake, I would be the laughing stock" He said as he smiled sweetly at me. My mouth dried at the words he let out.

"N…no Seth, I wouldn't let that happen. If someone would make rude remarks on you I swear I'm going to humiliate that person till he/she wouldn't dare to walk outside for FIVE FREAKING MONTHS! I almost shouted. The pain in my heart was causing the sudden increase of temper and blood pressure. Seth's eyes were wide opened. He was startled at my outburst. I grabbed him from behind and hugged him. He was still in the state of shock. "I'm sorry..I'm sorry…I'm sorry.." I chanted again and again as I rubbed my hand back as to soothe the shock that was still in his body. Slowly his body began to relax and he pushed me away as he let out a loud breath.

"I'm okay.. I'm okay" he said. I became silent for a minute before I asked him again. "So, would you go?" I asked. In my head I prayed that he would say yes but I guess I'm just hoping too high. " I don't know..I don't have everything you know" he said embarrassed by his admission.

I tell you what, tomorrow let's buy you clothes, let's go shopping. He closed his eyes as if it looks like he's considering for the offer. "MmmKay" he said while he gave me his signature smile that always give spark inside my heart. "Alright then, I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow morning. Deal?" I said I took my hand offering it for a handshake, He replied with a soft deal as he accept my hand and shook it.

I then returned Seth back to the restaurant it was already noon and the sky was getting dark. Some of the stars start appearing. While driving I looked up the sky. I felt happy and contented. I manage to return home safely, passing dad with a smile still plastered on my face. I ignored him as I happily hummed and walked upstairs to my room.

**Billy's POV**

Boy something must be up. It gave me this eerie feeling that whoever this person Jake's seeing is something that I'm not going to like. I wanted to warn Jacob but I know his stubbornness would just make it difficult for both of us. It makes me start to think twice about the gift I'm going to give him. He would probably hate it. I already gave the invitation letter so there's no backing down now. I just hope things wouldn't end bad.

**A/N: Just wanting to inform you that I haven't actually watch Abduction and it just came in my mind, hoping it would add fluff to the story. Hope you enjoy chapter 2. I'm currently writing chapter 3. Don't forget to leave a review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Thanks jfreakinf for the tip :D I hope this is enough because I've been trying my best to separate the lines of each character talking. Hope you enjoy :))**

It was one of the rare bright sunny days in Forks. Both men woke up early to start their day. The other man was just too excited that he found himself hard to sleep last night. Today was Saturday, so both men are free from their work. Seth woke up in the hospital. He slept in one of the bench provided by the building. Since his mom's confinement, he never wants to leave his mom alone so he spends his night at the hospital. Seth woke up with a massive headache from the lack of sleep last night. There was an accident last night and the victim was in the verge of dying. He was almost burned to death from the fire that started in his house. So, the doctors and nurses are busy and in a rush to mend the victim. The noise kept Seth from falling asleep. He didn't complain as he knew it was an emergency. Hours passed by that Seth somehow managed to fall asleep despite from the fuss around him.

Jacob woke up ahead of his usual time. He was too excited to think that he could be alone with his Seth. He really wants to spend his time with Seth. Even if they talk for days or weeks, he would never feel dreary and bored. Today marks another date with Seth. He walked to his bathroom and did his morning routine. He wore his best clothes even if they were just going shopping. When he was ready, he quickly dove in his red sport car and starts the engine. Seth already gave him the address of his house. He programmed his navigator and followed what showed in the map. He passed the highway and as he travelled more, he found himself going to a narrow road. When the navigator told him he was already in his destination. He walked outside and searched around trying to find a house that would tell Seth's home. He found a small cabin instead. He doubtfully knocked the door. He waited for an answer but none came. He chuckled and convinced himself that his Seth would never live a place like this away from civilization. He dusted his shoulder and starts heading back to his car. He believed that Seth was just trying to prank him and he to, as much as he hated to admit it, fell for the trap. The thought stop as he heard someone walking to his direction. He was surprised to see Seth groggily walking; eyes slightly closed while walking in the direction towards him.

Seth wasn't aware of Jacob's presence. He walked and passed Jacob ignoring him as he fumbled to his keys and inserted it to the key hole. The cabin infact was Seth's home. It is confirmed. Jacob watched him as Seth groaned in annoyance. He effectively opened the door and almost stumbled in. Take notice of the word almost, as Jacob grabbed him in just a nick of time before he face planted himself. He shook while his hands wander around trying to hold something near with his panicking hands only did he violently grabbed Jacob shoulders. Both fell on the ground Jacob atop of Seth. Seth woke up from his state, as he realized the person who was with him the whole time

**Seth's POV**

My head is painfully pounding hard. It so hurts that my eye winced blocking everything in my view. I walked outside the hospital and began my journey back home. I walked passed someone whom I didn't bother to look. I was in pain. All I just wanted to do is to take aspirin and drink water. I was in a hurry that my mind is racing so fast, effectively disabling me from thinking rational thoughts. It takes a couple of time before I entered the door. I walked inside hurriedly that I tripped myself with my other foot. Acting upon my reflexes, I instinctively tried to grab something that is nearest to me but was shocked when I grabbed someone rather than something. Before I could capture the image of that someone, I was in the floor with him atop of me with something wet yet soft "thing" in my lips. My eyes went wide as I noted that it was Jacob Black whom I was kissing! I didn't move my lips. I kept it shut. He tried to part my lips while his eyes tightly closed. My eyes further bulged out surprised that he was enjoying himself. He even moaned as his tongue slightly brushed my lips as if he's asking permission to enter. I turned down his request and knee his groin. Instantly, he stopped and accidentally bit my lips causing it to bleed. I screamed from the pain with him as we both tried to ease the pain we were suffering. He cursed a couple of shit as he gently rubbed the affected area. He glared at me. I returned the glare nonetheless.

"What? I was in pain too you know" I tried to defend myself

"That's because you knee my balls, that freaking hurt ten times than yours. YOU..KNOW" he said mockingly

"That's because you raped my lips, pervert" I said sounding pissed

"I didn't hear you complain, fuck, you could have just tell me if you want to stop" he said while he vigorously rubbed his groin

"Why, don't you want to stop?" I eyed him curiously. From a moment there he was out of words. He then changed the subject.

"Anyways, where are you this early morning then?" He asked

I tried to repeat my question but stopped myself. I realized repeating my question will both end us to an awkward situation. I went through the flow. " Why, does it concerns you? Do I have business with you?" I asked returning the question to him

"Yes, It concerns me. And yes again, aren't we going shopping or maybe you forgot?" he said as I saw a slight hurt in his eyes.

I was troubled inside. I didn't know he would get hurt. I must admit I did forget about the shopping thing agreement yesterday. My mind was just too occupied with other…. things, yeah he will buy it.

"Yeah I kinda forgot, hehe" as I sheepishly scratched the back part of my head. I then said my lousy excuse "I have a lot of things occupied in my mind so it's normal that sometimes I forget about other things too" I avert my eyes around the room but his form.

"Liar" was just his blunt replied. I could feel my blood boils and my temper rising because of his statement. I burst out.

"OK, I FORGOT, HAPPY? I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I DID AND IT WASN'T INTENTIONAL, I JUST FORGOT. Period" I shouted trying to breathe out the anger out of my body. He just stared and smiled.

"Ok, I'm happy as long as you don't lie just to cover up my feelings." He said coolly. I rolled my eyes and went inside my small bedroom. He was tailing me throughout the walk and it began to annoy me.. again.

I cleared my throat and said " Where are you going" I stared at him.

"What? I just want to feel at home, It seems that you lack hospitality, so I did what's the right thing" he said.

To say I wasn't hurt would be the biggest understatement of the year. Ok, that was a sensitive topic for me. Back on the days where my father was still with us, people would visit us almost everyday and seeing as he judge my lack hospitality, it reminds me of myself back in the days where we once live happily with my dad. I walked passed him and grabbed my towel. Like a puppy he followed me everywhere but stopped when I shut the bathroom door in his face.

**Jacob's POV**

I heard him laughed inside. I banged the door hard and he let out a loud squeak. I banged it again with the same intensity and this time he shouted. "What are you doing I'm taking a shower, stop banging the door, it might break" he said while I could hear him squirting some shampoo. What he said didn't stop me either, as a matter of fact, it empowered me more to find a reason to break the door and barge in. I banged the door, this time determined to get the prized inside, a very wet naked Seth. The knob suddenly jerked open. And I sneakily entered the bathroom. He was oblivious that I was inside. He was humming loudly inside that it takes me to go inside the shower without a problem. I stripped off and join the shower.

**Seth's POV**

I was scrubbing myself clean when I felt like arms wrapped around in my stomach. I stiffened and turned around slowly. I screamed loudly. He jumped as he asked me why. I pushed him and cover my private areas. He just stood there as he roamed his eyes up and down my body. I was totally embarrassed. I accidentally wander my eyes around and accidentally noted his package; long, thick and stiffed. I even blushed more if it were possible. I immediately grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my lower region.

**Jacob's POV**

Ok, maybe I went too far. I didn't expect him to scream loudly like a girl. He shuffled around and tried to cover his private areas. I unconsciously began to stiff and I realized he stared at my dick. I hold it with my right hand and boldly jerked it up and down a few times. He blushed redder than the previous one. He grabbed his towel and immediately took off the shower. I could tell he was turned on as I saw his tent forming on the towel covering his private part.

**Seth's POV**

I cursed myself a bit for my raging hormones. I got easily turned on. The boldness Jacob displayed is very embarrassing. I went off the shower and so did he. I wanted to scream at him and punch him on the face. I didn't though, I was afraid what the pervert might do to me if I did that. So, I went to the safest method I could think of, through communication.

"Are you really that bold that you'll go naked infront of another person" I eyed him suspiciously

"Not really, but you're not just any person Seth, you're my bestfriend and bestfriends do things together whether it would be reckless or intimate." He said as he guided his eyes to my upper torso.

I covered my upper body with a clean shirt. "Is that so" I didn't know though if he was talking the truth or just plain good at lying. I didn't have a bestfriend before so I didn't know.

"Then, did you do the same thing with your other bestfriends?" I questioned him

"No, you're the first" He answered directly

"What makes me special then" I asked him

" Do I really need to answer that, hmmm, ok, you're cute, funny, kind, handsome and oh did I already mentioned that you're cute" he answered, right again I got embarrassed.

"Hey cut it, I'm not handsome nor funny nor kind and definitely not cute." I said. Then something popped inside my mind.

"Jake, are you gay?" I stopped myself before I could further provoke him

"Hmmm… why did you say that" he answered

"Ermm… well it's pretty unusual for boys to appreciate other boys, praising them that they're handsome or cute. And also from the earlier incident in the door, You seems to like kissing…me" I said finding hard to choke out the last word

**Jacob's POV**

"_DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE SETH, I DO LOVE KISSING YOU AND I'M TOTALLY GAY ON YOU!" _I mentally screamed. "HAHA..I'm not gay Seth, I'm just too friendly. Besides, before I even met you, I have dated almost half of the celebrity girls, and I know you're jealous because I'm just that good" I gave him my best pearly white smile. "And how about you, are you gay Seth?" the questioned left Seth in an uncomfortable state.

"I..I don't know, I never have any attractions before" was just his reply.

" How about the kiss, did you feel anything?" I said pushing him to admit. I was that too eager to know. Hoping that the answer would be a yes then I would probably lose my mind and pounce into him right then and there.

"No" he answered immediately. I was disappointed but masked up a façade.

"Hey! I thought were going shopping. It's already 10. Why are we still in here?" he asked me.

"The fact that you're still not dressed yet and that I'm still wet from the shower. It would be totally kind of you if you lend me your towel." I playfully said.

"HA! Like I have a spare one." Was just his reply

"Then let me borrow yours. PLEASE, I'm cold and I'm so going to get sick if I stayed much longer wet and exposed to cold air." I begged him

He just threw the towel after he got dressed up. I wiped the towel in my face first. Seth's sweet scent that was in his towel lingered in my nose. I breathe in a large quantity of him and I found myself reaching cloud 9. He then walked out and yelled to hurry me up

**Seth's POV**

Throughout the conversation, I didn't noticed Jacob was still stark naked. I hurried him up outside and I patiently waited for him to unlock his car. Jake must be changing his car everyday as it was new and it was not the same car he used yesterday. It's actually funny how you get easily suited to a person you just actually met yesterday and in the previous weeks. It's like I already know him that I easily got comfortable around him. He walked outside with the towel still in his shoulders. He snoozed his remote indicating that the car is unlocked. I asked him why he brought the towel with him. He answered that he'll do honor of washing it up since he tainted his scent and spoiled my towel. I didn't argue, I went inside and he drove off.

I was surprised he chose to shop in a public mall. Not that I was hoping to go in one of the Black's expensive malls, I was just shocked that he would risk his identity shopping in such overcrowded mall.

"Why would you go in a public mall? You know you'll get noticed by the fans, they will go crazy and it will only slow us down." I asked him

"We can't shop at our mall now. My dad's busy surveying and picking things for my birthday." Then he added "You know how he still didn't know about you and if he'll ever catch you, he'll keep interrogating you until you ran out of anything to say" He said.

"But what about y.." he cut me midsentence. "I already bought a large coat, a wig and sunglasses. Don't worry, they won't notice" he said as he gave me an assuring thumbs up.

We went inside the mall. Jacob effectively passed some people without them recognizing him. We immediately went to the shop were the clothes are stacked and displayed. I tried some of the clothes while Jacob sat on some stool, listening to music using his earphones.

I occupied myself choosing and trying clothes. I found one that suits my liking. A white elbow sleeve polo with square buttons that connect the two piece of clothing. I looked at the price and my face paled. It was too expensive. I tried to look at other clothes' price tag and still all were too expensive. Jacob's seems to notice my problem. He stood up and grabbed the polo I liked and went to the other isle of clothing and picked several clothes without consulting me. He picked everything that fits me and went to the cashier

"Jacob, what are you doing? I can't pay everything you picked. I don't have enough money" I whispered as the cashier stopped what she's doing and asked us "Are you taking these all sir?"

"Yes, I'm paying" was Jacob's reply

"I understand you being helpful and a good friend, but this, you don't ha…." He cut me before I could continue

"Shut up Seth" was his cold reply. I did what he said. I watched as the man put all the clothes in the bags. The cashier was surprised that Jacob paid it all with cash. Jacob then grabbed all ten huge bags and stormed off. He opened the rear compartment of his car and put all the bags inside. He closed it quite loudly that I jumped a little bit. He waited for me inside the driver seat. Once we were settled, he drove off without striking a conversation once. I was very nervous and scared. I didn't look at him. I looked outside the window wondering what triggers Jacob's odd behavior.

"Look, if you were troubled paying the clothes, you can ask my help ok?" he said in a middle of silence. "You make it sound like I was a burden to you that you are forced to spend money for your clothes just because I pressured you to come in my birthday, I don't like that". I realized what he meant then he added. "It's my birthday and It was me who invited you, don't be selfish and take problems alone. I'm your friend and you make it sound like I'm a terrible friend incapable of helping a friend in need. That I truly hate it" he said.

So he was just mad because he thought that I think of him incapable of helping me. We arrived at my house and he dropped the bags inside and went directly to his car and drove off. I watched the retreating form of his car as I breathed out an exasperated sigh.

**Jacob's POV**

My dramatic exit would probably left Seth think I was done with him. Shit! I'm being paranoid. He caused this from the start. If only he asked my help then probably things would end up a little brighter. Seth's just too prideful to take matters on his hands. I'm his friend too and friends stick together through thick and thin. I also love him and that wounds me up badly. Is he really that dense to not notice the frequent flirt I gave him? The way he took the problem in his shoulders wounds my manly ego. I should be the one to provide his needs. But then again, he wouldn't think of us together. He just thinks of me as a friend.

I banged the steering wheel hard. Letting out all the frustrations and hurt that's been building inside of me. I drove off fast not caring if I broke some traffic rules. I was too frustrated to bother that shit.

**Normal POV**

Ring!... ring! The phone keeps ringing stopping the man from his recent ministrations.

"Hello?" the man said'

"Hello?... uncle? The girl's voice echoed the room as she asked

"Who's this please?" the man questioned

"It's me Bella..Bella Swan" the girl smiled through the phone.

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter compared to the previous chapters :D . I now realized how hard it is to write your own story. And I've been demanding updates from other writers HAHA (SORRY, you know who you are! XD).It's painful for the neck and the eyes. I'm working on my 4th chapter. Please review :)).**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to acknowledge and thank jfreakinf for helping me correct some mistakes in this chapter and for encouraging me to continue this story. You could also visit his profile, he also wrote Jake/Seth story. He published a new story called "Agape" and I recommend you to read it :)**

Chapter 4

**Seth's POV**

I felt guilty all of the sudden. Did I really cause Jacob to think like he was a helpless friend? I never really cared about other people's feeling. But yet again, I'm talking about Jacob, my best friend. Since yesterday's incident, he never showed up this morning and I'm here standing outside the house marveling if he'll come. If we analyze the situation, it wasn't my damn fault he'll get offended by my simple act. It's ideal to seek the prices before purchasing an item. It's what normal people do nowadays. He's just too rich that he can buy everything he wanted and wouldn't find a problem about it. We have different views and lifestyle. We should respect each other's differences. I guess the rumors are true He's just after all an arrogant and selfish bastard.

I too began to get angry. So, he probably decided not to be my friend anymore. I felt conflicted if I should still go to Jacob's party tomorrow. To be honest, I am troubled big time as I still don't know his address and that I'm a little bit short of money for transportation. If I were not to attend his birthday, he would get even more angry because I only just wasted his time and money for picking out some useless clothes. I haven't worn a single clothing Jake bought. I plan to return it whether he accepts it or not. I still prioritize what's left of my dignity.

If we weigh the problem, it's not a heavy problem to deal with. It's just a simple misunderstanding but I guess he's greatly affected by it. He's just too prideful. Guh! Would it be right to leave me with the clothes grudgingly given to me, then took off without thinking if I would be troubled to go to his birthday or not?

I wasted my day waiting for nothing. It's already starting to get dark and I went inside to pick my backpack that contains some of the things I needed when I reach the hospital. I then locked my door and headed off.

**Jacob POV**

I must admit, I'm starting to act like a brat again. I'm here locked in my room shuffling in the bed covers, wanting to see Seth badly. But the stubborn side of me wouldn't allow it. I stayed in my room for the rest of the day. I so badly wanted to see Seth or hear his voice. Damn it, if only he had a phone. An idea clicked inside my mind.

"That's it! A phone! That's what he really needs, I could give it to him for his and my benefit!" I gleamed at the idea. Suddenly, the speakers in my room alarmed me.

"Master Jacob, dinner is served. Your father wants to see you in the dining room." Then it shut off.

I stood up forcefully and went to the bathroom first. I was a mess both physically and mentally. I didn't take a shower nor brush my teeth. My hair is greasy and I smell like a primitive human. I quickly took a shower, brush my teeth, add a deodorant and wear decent clothes. The speakers went on again but this time it was my father on the other side.

"Jacob, hurry up we have a guest. Please be punctual" he said

As I slid the shirt on, I walked out to my room and headed to the dining area. I wonder who could be that person that father allowed staying in late at night. The servants lined up and they bowed as I passed them. It was what they always do so seeing them is not new to me. I peeked at the small space between the doors. I saw a woman of my age with brunette hair the looks familiar. She and dad noticed my presence and dad gestured the free chair across the woman. The woman smiled sweetly at me.

"Hi Jacob, It's been a long time since I saw you. I've heard you're quite famous now and I wonder if you still remember me?" she said as she stirred the tea and slowly took a sip.

"Do I know you?" I asked. I didn't intend to sound rude but then it came up that way.

"Jacob!" my father shouted. I only glared at him and crossed my legs.

"Apologize to Miss. Bella Swan this instant!" he ordered me. Then the name hit me like tons of brick.

"B..Bella Swan?" I questioned as my voice became softer as I said her name.

"Yes, Jacob it's me" she smiled at me again.

Memories flood rapidly in my mind. I remembered a sweet brunette girl that I once had a crush on. I confessed my love to her when I was still 16 and she turned me down quite harshly. She chose the weird kid Edward over me and to be honest, I'm still pissed at the rejection.

Then I remembered Seth, he was very different from Bella. He was too kind and strong to handle the burden of the world at a very young age. I wonder what he's doing now. Is he still mad at me? Did he think that we're over? Vivid images starts appearing from his cute and sweet smile to his bitter and hateful eyes. I shook my head mentally then focused on the conversation I just had.

"Hello, Jacob?" dad waved his hand in front of me

"What?!" I snapped. Dad's nose flared and I know he got pissed. He inhaled a large quantity of air and slowly exhaled the waste gas.

"I'm sorry" I apologize to both dad and Bella. I stood off, wiped my mouth with the towel and took off back to my room.

**Billy's POV**

"Do you think he's still mad at the rejection?" she asked me, worry etched on her face.

"I think so, but don't worry dear, he'll get over it now that you're here again." I said while I gave her a reassuring soft pat on her shoulder.

"I was young and I didn't know it would hurt him so much" she said with teary eyes.

"I think it has something to do with the recent activities this week." I said, closing my eyes, hoping that I was wrong for the first time.

"What? What happened? Did he already see someone?" she said panicked in her voice as her eyes snapped wide open.

"Yes, and I think it wasn't just a normal someone. As much as I hate to think the possibility, I think he had gone gay to someone" I said as I watched her expression changed from a helpless little girl to an enraged scary woman.

"THAT MOTHERFUCKIN' FAGGOT POISONED MY JAKE'S MIND!" her voice boomed inside the room

"Who! Who is it?!" she rushed me. It was a kind of tone where you would regret if ever you would risk saying a lie.

"I still don't know dear, but I heard he'll be coming on Jacob's birthday tomorrow." I said in a relaxed tone, even I, know I was trembling inside from the girl's scary aura surrounding her.

"Uncle, how did you know he's seeing that faggot?" she asked not worried at her choice of words.

" A father has its own ways, I once saw him on the internet in the hospital. And that didn't stop as I heard more rumors from outside on what's Jake been doing lately with his new so called friend". I said as I observed her face scrunched up even more.

Then her face suddenly relaxed and she gave me one of her wicked smile like on the tv as if she's constructing an evil plan on her mind.

"Oh, you already saw him uncle?, Well that wouldn't be hard for us to find him." She said as she took a sip on her cold tea.

**Seth's POV**

I just got home from the hospital. Today is Jake's big day and I don't know if I should be happy or not. I don't have any clue of what I'm going to do. The clothes are already piled up. It's up to me if I were to wear it to his birthday or not attend at all. The birthday would start at 6 pm so I have a lot of time to kill. I start my day in the restaurant. I wore my uniform and mopped the floor carefully. Customers usually comes at 9 am and knowing it's still 7 am, I still have enough time to do cleaning. Carefully, ever so diligently, I cleaned the glass, table and chair dust-free. The manager arrived early and he kindly gave me a free coffee. I was thankful for the treat and when I was sure the cup was empty, I continued my work.

When I was done cleaning. I went outside and took some fresh air. I went to my new found favorite spot and took a seat. My mind was running wild since I woke up. I have this internal debate whether or not I should go to the party. I then realized Jacob didn't see me yesterday so I assume he's already done with our friendship. I recalled all the fun time I had with Jacob. I absentmindedly smiled at the memories. Since the fun has finally reached the peak, life will return back to normal again. Or so I thought.

From a far, I saw a black Mercedes going to the direction of the restaurant. It has to be one of the early customers of the restaurant. I took notice as two doors opened at the same time. I smiled happily as I saw Jacob took off his seat and walked out. The smile however didn't last as I saw a woman of Jake's age also walked out of the door. She was beautiful. Her brunette silky hair swayed in the wind making it looks luminous as the ray of sunlight made contact to her shiny hair. Her lips red as blood, as she put a large effort on putting lipstick on her supple lips. She's tall and slender like of the model's body. All in all she's the dream girl a man could ever have.

Inside, I felt something. Jealousy perhaps? I didn't know but the feelings were all too familiar. I used to feel this same feeling whenever I see kids play happily with their parents. That was long time ago though..

I guess she's the very reason why Jacob didn't visit me yesterday. He must be busy dating her and stuff. I went inside and slumped down on my locker. He didn't saw me as I hurriedly entered the staff room. I stayed inside hoping I could avoid him throughout their meal.

I looked myself in the mirror. The boy infront of me wears heavy bags on his eyes, messy hair and dull lips. I watched my body through the mirror and noticed the visible bones that bulge out in my skin. I looked at myself again in the mirror and I felt my confidence dropping.

**Jacob's POV**

I can't believe I'm saying this but I missed Bella's company. Last night, she went in my room and apologized. I knew it was wrong to dwell in the past so I gave her a chance but this time only for a friend. She said she loves me and that she wants to be with me forever. Nonetheless, she accepted my offer of just being my friend for the mean time. I told her that I was sorry and that I was young before and naïve to confuse the feelings I have with her for "love". We both laughed at that thought. However, I sensed the forced laugh she just cover up. She said she wants to make-up for the times she had hurt me. I want to reject her request but I remembered how hurt I was when she did it to me one time, so the gentle being side of me just accepts it.

It was my birthday today turning 22 years old. I want my birthday to be extra special so I went to the restaurant hoping to start my day seeing Seth. Bella insisted to join me and I agreed. It would be a good idea to introduce Seth to new people so he wouldn't be lonely without me. We hopped to my black Mercedes and took off.

She kept asking me what we were doing and who we are seeing. I told her we will see my new friend that works on the restaurant. She raised her left brow and said "really". I shrugged her off and focused on the road ahead. When we arrived we hopped off the car and started our way to the restaurant door.

"I'm so excited about this new friend of yours. I want to know him!" she said excitedly. I smiled at her eagerness to meet Seth. We cozy ourselves in the couch and wait for the waiter to pick up our orders.

I roamed my eyes around hoping to see Seth. I was disappointed when I didn't see him. I asked the waiter where Seth's been. He said a courteous "I'll try to find him Sir" then took off. Bella's eyes were in me the whole time. She smiled sweetly like most of the time when we were since kids. This time, there is something on the smile I couldn't point my finger on. The waiter returned with a tray of food. He courteously told us Seth's not feeling well and that he'll be coming over soon.

The response was immediate. I felt alert when I heard Seth's endangered health. She too gave me a worried expression. I told her how Seth could be stubborn sometimes when it comes to his own well-being. I talked and talked about Seth's health that I began to notice Bella's discomfort. I stopped and let her talk this time.

I then heard a loud coughing sound and there stand my beautiful Seth. Immediately, I stood up and touched his forehead. I didn't pick up any abnormal temperature, but I wanted to be sure. I told him we will be seeing a doctor but he turned down my offer as he slapped my hand away from his forehead. I stood there in shock. I guess he was still mad at me and I wasn't forgiven yet.

**Bella's POV**

I am very excited to meet this fag boy Jake kept on talking about. I felt jealous at how he praised the boy. It should have been me not him. Why on earth does he have to stoop so low and prefer this boy than me. And it's just not any boy, a peasant fag boy. I already planned this, everything is in order and I will make sure I will not fail.

"I'm so excited about this new friend of yours. I want to know him!" I said excitedly yet bitterly. He didn't discern the other tone I just let out. He grinned brightly at me and I was literally falling for him hard. I can't let the fag boy have him, he's mine and I'll do my best to fight for my love. Even if it means, I have to murder someone then I'm not planning on backing off. I'm just really that desperate and in love.

We sat on the couch and the waiter courteously greeted us. I was ready to make my orders when Jacob beats me to it. He asked the waiter where the fag boy is and I can't help but grit my teeth. I was glaring at him but when he's eyes locked with mine, I turned to my sweet side. We talked and talked and I gave him occasional flirts. He's too thick-skinned to not notice it. The waiter arrived with our orders and then he informed us. The change in Jacob's face makes me want to hurdle the food out of my stomach. It makes me want to puke. I also masked a worried face so he wouldn't get suspicious. He continued to chant about Seth's current condition. I did what's best on my mind and try to change the subject.

It was when I was about to ask him something, then the fag boy decided to show up. He left me and stormed to the direction of the boy. I sat alone looking like a fool while he pathetically mend the fag boy. I stood up and walked to them. I work as an actress so it wouldn't be hard to build up a façade. I faked myself and looked worried. The fag boy dared to slap Jacob's hand away. I told Jacob that I want to have a private friendly conversation with Seth. He agreed as he sat on the couch looking hurt.

"Hey, you're Seth right?" I asked and smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes ma'am, and you are?" He returned the question back to me

"That, I'm going to answer later, as for now, Can we talk privately ?" I asked while giving him my face that reads "DO IT!"

"Of.. Of course.. umm… this way ma'am" he said not knowing exactly where we should head to. He led me to a small room. I didn't waste any time as I closed the door and shove him off hard on the cold floor. He didn't expect the blow and wasn't prepared for it. He was knocked down hard on the cold tiled floor.

"Listen fag boy, I don't know how or what you did to Jacob to make him feel about you, but I'm warning you this, if you're not planning on breaking your friendship with him, I'm going to break everything you have and that includes you're life and so with your parents. By the way, I bet you didn't know anything about your father's life now, he's happy to live without him knowing his son was a big faggot. A disgrace that will only bring shame to his name. And as for your mom, she could say her last goodbyes" I said as fear featured in his face.

"Remember this, know your place. If you want to be a fag go find someone whom you could shove your ass into but not Jacob. I can't control your life but I sure can make it a nightmare. People like you don't deserve to live, you're a trash on this world. No wonder why you live in that pathetic life of yours. You deserve to live to be a peasant. I'm giving you a choice, run, run away from Jacob and you could live a safe and fag life but I'm telling you this, if you insist on staying with him, don't expect to have a brighter future ahead because I will be part of that future tormenting you… and I will" I didn't finished as I heard someone coming inside the room. I tugged him up and hugged him tight.

"and I will be your new bestfriend from now on besides Jake. I'm so happy to meet you. My name is Bella Swan and I have this feeling that we're going to be the best-est friend!" I smiled and hugged him. I looked at the corner of my eyes and saw Jacob adorning the little display infront of him.

I elbowed Seth gently on the ribs. He shuffled uncomfortably.

"Ye…Yeah HAHA," he said and laughed nervously. The boy was a bad actor. I played along and asked him.

"Are you sure you're not sick? Look at you, you're sweating up and you look pale" I asked him and wiped away the beads of sweat in his forehead. Fully aware of the reasons behind it.

"Yeah, you know what, let's get you to the hospital. And no but's. I'm telling the manager we'll take you out. I'll be back shortly" Jacob said as he walked out. Once he was far from hearing range, I turned myself back at Seth's trembling form.

"And don't you ever talk to anyone especially Jacob about our little chat. If he knew about this, he'll avoid me. And if that happens, I know you know what will happen to you and your family for that matter. He already declared his love for me, but I sense problem emanating from you. So stay away from us!" I said while giving him my death glare. The last word was intended to intimidate him. I smirked internally at myself. He didn't speak. He just gave me a nervous nod. Jacob soon returned and he happily called us outside.

**Jacob's POV**

I'm so happy the two get along each other easily. I was worried what takes them to talk so long inside the room. I ordered the waiter to pack up our meals as we already spent a lot of time. I followed and check every room to find them. I felt relief when I found out they were just getting to know each other. I was excited to have a day with Seth even if we were just going to the hospital. Bella also wanted to join us as she said she was also worried about Seth's health. I just grinned like a Cheshire cat at how things ended brighter than I expected.

When we hopped on the car. I offered the side seat to Seth, wanted to be near him as much as possible. He insisted and said he's comfortable in the back seat while looking his eyes to Bella. I looked at Bella and she only smiled.

"I guess I'll be seating here" she said as she sat beside me. I was disappointed for the second time. I wanted Seth beside me. I looked at the mirror and I noticed he was looking back. Then suddenly, he turned his head immediately and focused on the window. Bella seems to also notice and she looked at me and smiled. I shifted my head back on the road.

**Seth's POV**

There's nothing else I really wanted than to be away from them. I can't seem to freely do what I want as a pair of eyes kept me from doing anything. I looked at the mirror to see Jacob's face. I really missed him. Even if it provides only half of his image, I felt contented. I didn't know I was looking in the mirror long enough for him to notice me looking at him. He too stares back at me in the mirror. I felt uncomfortable again at Bella's eyes constant supervision. I panicked and turned my head away in the mirror and focused on the window. I could still feel Jake's eyes prying me on the mirror. I felt relief when he shifted his head and focused on the drive way.

**Bella's POV**

I watched everything carefully. Jacob seems annoyed and Seth seems to look like he's about to piss himself. That boy is such a fag that he's even afraid of a woman. That would be my advantage. I could keep him intimidated to the point where he will run away from Jacob forever. I looked at Jake whose hands gripped so tightly on the steering wheel. I tried to reach his hand and caress it but he jerks it away from me. I felt a pang in my heart. I couldn't satisfy Jacob and make him love me. I was now determined than ever to win his love.

**Jacob's POV**

The drive to the hospital was awkwardly quiet. The air was so thick that you need a knife to cut it. I didn't know what causes the sudden shift of mood. Earlier, the two seems to be joyous with each other's company then minutes after, they look like they were avoiding each other. Seth's act was however suspicious. He tried to distance himself from us. I called him to be near us, but he only ignored me as he walked in a faster pace. Bella didn't mind. She was too busy clinging onto my arms. We walked to the entrance and I instantly demand for a doctor.

The people outside were oogling at us. They probably thought we were together with Bella. She didn't help either as she displayed more public affection. She even went too far as to wrapped both of our hands and snuggled closer to my side.

I pushed her softly. She stubbornly gripped my arms and clasped our hands together. I didn't protest. I don't want to make a wild scene. Let the media do their work. They could make stories for all I care. But they can't touch nor harm my Seth.

I looked around but Seth was no longer in my sight. I tried to search for him but Bella hold me in place.

"Seth's in the comfort room, he said he wants to relief himself" she answered as if she heard my thoughts. I stop panicking and felt stupid at my actions.

Like Bella said, Seth walked out of the comfort room. He stared at me for a second then stoop his head down. I looked at him and noticed his pain expression. Is he really in too much pain? I asked myself.

**Seth's POV**

Why am I feeling like this? This is wrong. Why should I force myself to be with him? Seth wake up. You don't love him. He's straight and he loves Bella. You can't compete someone as beautiful as her. She's rich, pretty and intelligent. She has everything, well not everything, she has attitude problems but still, she's the typical dream girl a man dream of. I looked at them as Bella confirmed her admission. They were obviously together. I can see it. Him, not doing anything at Bella's public display of affection. It was obvious, it even takes a dumb person to know that they are together

I can't further watch them. It pains my heart. I tried to swallow the pain inside. I tried to numb myself from the torture that is the sight in front of me. Bella was right. If I could stay away from him, maybe I can move on. Maybe I'm still on the stage of confusion. Maybe I don't like him. I tried to find any excuses just to cover up the wound inside my heart. It worked however I knew it will not last long.

Immediately, my name was called inside the room. The doctor ushered me inside and began to ask me some questions like what I feel or how am I doing. I wanted to tell him about the nagging pain in my heart but even I knew he wasn't capable to cure love sickness. The doctor began to examine me and then stood up to us explain everything what he found out.

"I couldn't find anything wrong with you. Do you get enough sleep? Do you eat well? You must be tiring yourself lately, I recommend you should take a break" the doctor said.

Jacob stood up and repeated what the doctor asked "Are you sure you already ate?" he asked me with a worried tone.

"Yes, I do get enough of sleep and for the meals, I took them till my stomach's contentment and the job wasn't really tiring" I answered, lying a bit in the middle and last part. The question was directed to the doctor as I completely ignored Jacob's ones. He looked at me with eyes of disappointment.

"Just to make sure, you have to take these". The doctor handed me some pills. "These will help you energize, it can also relieve headaches" he added.

"Ok then, let's go out" this time it was Bella who speak. I could tell she's getting tired as she impatiently opened the door and went outside.

Jacob and followed. I thanked the doctor before I got out. Bella's already outside the door tapping her foot. When she saw Jacob, she began to lighten up and as usual, cling to his arms. I avert my eyes from watching them. Jacob also tried to grab my arm but I was distanced enough before he can make contact with my skin. We went inside his car and he drove off.

Bella began to search something on the bag. She delved her hand inside and grabbed a muffin and an ice coffee as she munched them up. The scent lingered inside the car and I felt my mouth water. I tried to control the hunger but my stomach was demanding for a fill.

A rumbling noise resonated inside the car. I felt embarrassed as I pushed my stomach with both of my hands trying to silence it. It continued until they took notice of it.

"Hahaha..What happened to the stomach's contentment now?" he laughed as he teased me

"Jacob that's rude" Bella said. I was surprised she defended me. Inside, I can't shake off the feeling that what she did now was something for her own personal benefit.

Jacob then grabbed his bag and threw it to me while his other hand grips the wheel.

"Here, take mine. Eat, I know you skipped breakfast" he said. I watched the front mirror as I saw him smirked. I so wanted to take it but the other person's presence stop me from doing it. The car suddenly stopped and I face planted myself in the driver's seat.

"Owwww" I said as I rubbed my nose.

"Seth take it or we will not be going" I looked around and noticed we were in the middle of nowhere. I looked at Bella and she gave me an annoyed nod. I took Jacob's bag and he grinned. He then ignited the engine back to life and we were once again moving.

I ate the muffin first before I drink the coffee. I enjoyably slurped the coffee when Jacob suddenly talks.

"Seth, save some for me. I'm thirsty" he said

" You could have mine if you want. I can't finish it" Bella interrupted, offering her coffee

"No, I want Seth's besides I like mine because I was the one who originally ordered the flavor". He explained. I hand him the coffee but meticulously, removed the straw I used first.

"Seth? Where's the straw? How am I going to drink this? He questioned me

"You can remove the lid. I already used the straw so.." I said but he cut me between my speech.

"Seth, give me the straw NOW!" he said in a demanding voice. I inanimately give him the straw as he plunged it back in the hole and happily sip its content. Bella was watching us the whole time. She gave me a scowl face. I pretend as if nothing happen.

We arrive back to the restaurant. Jacob dropped me off and he waved at me while loudly saying a goodbye. Bella did too, unfortunately it was an act. They drove off as I watched the car disappear.

I was about to throw the bag in the bin when I felt something inside. I stuck my hand in trying to see if the object inside can still be useful. I felt the object and I picked it up. I was surprised to see a phone inside. An Iphone5 with a small note.

"To seth: I'll call you later to pick you up. –jake". I looked at the object in my hand with awe.

"Why… Jacob?... why? You're making it hard for me to forget you…" I whispered to myself. Tears welling up my eyes.

**A/N: So that's chapter 4. Please don't forget to review. It would really mean a lot to me :))**


End file.
